


Welcome To My Dark Side

by lorir_writes



Series: To (Secretly) Love You [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: To protect Jade, Liam accepts Madeleine’s arrangement. But he’s determined to let her know who call the shots in their relationship.





	Welcome To My Dark Side

“Walk with me?” Liam approached Madeleine, touching her shoulder. 

“Yes, your Majesty." They walked away from the crowd, Madeleine respectfully walking a few steps behind Liam. He opened the door to his study and they got in. 

"Thank you for coming, Lady Madeleine.”

“Of course, sir. Shall we talk about the arrangements for our engagement?”

“Yes.” Liam paced in front of his desk, breathing deep as he tried to fight his disdain. He never particularly liked her. When she got engaged to Leo, he couldn’t understand how his rebel old brother agreed to be with her. This was not how it imagined his night would end, but he had to deal with it anyway. "I thought about the proposition you made last night and I’ll take it. We’ll do everything an engaged couple would do for the press and for the people. But that’s as far as our relationship will go.“

"I’m well aware of that.” She didn’t like Liam either. He might be a better fit to rule Cordonia, but she thought he was too uptight. Nothing like his brother. It didn’t matter, though. She was born to be Queen and she’d do whatever it takes.

“You’ll do everything as I say. And it includes inviting Lady Hana to be part of your entourage and introduce her to eligible suitors.”

“Why the sudden interest on Hana?” She inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

“That doesn’t concern you. Your task here is to call her parents in a week and invite her back in court,” he replied harshly.

“This is about Jade, huh? She’s coming back. You’ll bring Hana over to keep her company. Clever. I should know you would give in and work the old arrangement just like every royal couple does.” She walked to the opposite side of the desk, tracing her fingers on it.

“We are not a couple,” Liam said. “This is a minor set back.”

“Yes, keep telling yourself that, your Majesty. I honestly don’t care. You can have as many whores you want for that matter.” She leaned against the desk to look closer to him and smirked.

“Watch your language, Lady Madeleine.” He warned.

“Oh, please. Everyone knows that stupid gash is just a crown chaser.” Madeleine sneered.

“Madeleine,” Liam’s jaw clenched.

“The press calls her the mystery woman, but I bet the only mystery about her is how many noblemen she has been with.”

“Will you shut the fuck up?” He yelled at her. She was aghast. She could expect an outburst from anyone but him. Liam hardly showed any sign of displeasure. Until now. “Lady Jade will be back and you’ll welcome her.”

“Should I introduce her to eligible suitors as well? It’ll make this more believable.”

“Do it and I’ll end this engagement in front of the whole country.”

“You wouldn’t.” Madeleine turned away from him, adjusting her necklace nervously.

Liam stepped towards her, lowering his voice. “Think about it, Madeleine. A noblewoman like you, raised to be royalty, being thrown away again? People would wonder: what could possibly be wrong with this lady? Is she really that frigid?” Madeleine swallowed hard. “You’ll bring Hana back to court and welcome Jade when she comes back. I don’t give a shit if you like it or not. These are my terms. You either obey me or kiss goodbye the crown you want so much.” Liam walked away from her and searched for a bottle of whiskey and a glass in the cabinet.

“I can’t believe you’d be so selfish and ruin everything just to be with some random woman” She barked at him as he calmly poured himself a glass of  Aberfeldy Single Malt.

“I would and I will do anything I have to do to be with her. It’s called being in love. But I’m not sure you could possibly understand that concept. Scotch?” He offered her smiling slyly. She never felt so angry and powerless. And if they did marry, Liam would make sure she would never forget that she merely an asset to the kingdom. Nothing else. “If you’re not going to join me on a drink, I’m afraid we’re done here. My secretary will let you know the details of ‘our engagement’. Have a good night, Countess Madeleine.” He drank his shot and placed the glass on his desk. Madeleine bowed and left. 

When she shut the door, the smugness on his face faded away. Liam inhaled sharply and picked up his phone as he walks out of his office towards Jade’s room. “Olivier, tell her it’s done. Give her orders to talk to the guards and release the Beaumonts. They will know what to do." 

He got to her room and walked around. It still had her perfume in the air. Hana and Drake entered the room a few minutes later and soon they started planning what to do next in order to protect Jade. As they left the room, Liam sat on her bed and noticed that the light in the bathroom was on. When he walked in, he saw Jade’s gown in dress travel cover. 

That gown. The same gown she wore a couple hours ago, the same one he gladly helped her undress minutes before they made love. Jade always looked beautiful in all those designer dresses she wore, but at that night, in that gown, she looked like the princess he wished his whole life. He picked it up and put it in the closet, then left her room, locking the door. "No one is allowed in this room without my permission,” he ordered the guards and servants in the hall before walking back to the royal chambers.


End file.
